Flight
by EchoedMelodies
Summary: This is a one shot about Arriane - Helston 1854; Lucinda Biscoe has died. Arriane feels the loss of her dear friend. As she is lost in her spiral of thoughts, Arriane is on her way to London with Annabelle to take flight for somewhere far away.


September 1854 • Helston, England

The carriage was heading to London. Inside, the two angels were silent.

Lucinda has died again and Daniel was so heartbroken that he disappeared to an unknown place. Gabbe went to look out for him but they have not heard from her since. Roland and Cam said that they will stay at Helston for a few more weeks but Arriane and Annabelle did not want to stay anymore. They planned to fly to India tomorrow.

Arriane was looking outside the window. Her long black hair was gathered in a simple bun that matched her simple black dress. Her face was close to the window and condensation was forming on the glass. The evenings were getting chiller in England, cold. Just like the curse. She missed Lucinda deeply. She was a friend of hers and she felt pain just as much as Daniel whenever Luce dies.

In this lifetime, they were not as close as much because her family raised her to be a snobbish girl but when she laughed, she was still the Lucinda that she knew. Arriane remembered that night of the party, the first time that Lucinda and Daniel met in this lifetime. They were so happy together, why had they to be divided by such a horrid curse? It was so unfair! Everyone deserves to love and to be loved.

The night that Lucinda died Arriane could feel it, something in her soul, as if something bad was about to happen. When the clock in her room chimed midnight, she saw the Announcers twirling and twisting on the ceiling and she knew it. As the minutes passed by the Announcers started to dissolve into nothing. She went to check on Lucinda but her room was empty. Then she went to see Daniel in the lounge but he was not there either. Nobody was in the room. The glass of the window was shattered into thousand pieces that reflected the moonlight. A few inches away the carpet was burnt with a large circle of black ashes. Arriane walked to the ashes and kneeled near them. So that's it, this lifetime is gone.

A teardrop rolled down Arriane's cheek. Time seemed to be frozen. Arriane was so deep into thoughts that she did not hear Annabelle enter the room at dawn. The angle stood up and hugged friend.

"What are we going to do now?" Arriane whispered.

"We go and tell Gabbe," Annabelle said after a moment.

So both of them went to Gabbe's chamber. The angel was sitting on an armchair, her flaxen hair was loose, and was staring unblinking at the orange blaze in the fireplace. She looked at them and she understood what happened without them saying a word. Gabbe opened the window, outstretched her arms and let her wing unfurl. They were a pure white, shimmering in the moonlight.

"I'm going to find Daniel. Poor soul, he must be-" she sighed, and took off.

That morning Arriane and Annabelle decide to leave Helston. So here they were, in a creaking carriage on their way to London. Before they left, they cleaned the lounge and buried Lucinda's ashes near a bed of white peonies in the large garden of her family's mansion.

Arriane had had enough. This war that had been raging on for eons between the two forces and the curse of Daniel because he chose love, she knew that Luce had to break the curse but this curse seemed to be a dead end, with no loop hole. She just hoped that the time would arrive soon.

The carriage came to a stop.

They arrived at London. As always, London was bustling with people. The two angles waited until night would fall to take flight. At dawn they climbed the roof of a dock near the river Thames and when everybody went to sleep, the angels unfurled their wings and took flight.

* * *

**_A/N: So... here's another oneshot. Reviews are very much appreciated, tell me if you liked it. If you want I have another oneshot titled '1961', you can find it on my profile. I have another one in mind about Cam, if I have enough people intrested I post it here ^.^ till then tc xoxo ~Crissie_**


End file.
